Shattered Pieces
by xXEmeleeXx
Summary: My life can only be described as pieces; shining and intricate. They were once a whole, something that made up who I was, what I lived for... But that whole, became nothing more than shattered pieces...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** Hey guys. So I've been thinking of this idea for awhile now and I finally decided to write it. It's my first Rune Factory Fic, so I'm super excited. Pretty much this is the Rune Factory Frontier characters and world design but pretend that everything that happened within the storyline of the actual game, didn't happen. Oh and just a small warning, this story _may_ change rating from K+ to T.. not too sure yet.. just so you're all aware. Now, without further adieu, the first chapter! :]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rune Factory or Raguna or any of the characters that are from Rune Factory.

* * *

**xXShattered PiecesXx  
Chapter 1**

My life can only be described as pieces; shining and intricate. They were once a whole, something that made up who I was, what I lived for... But that whole, became nothing more than shattered pieces... lost in an abyss of complex nothingness. I lost everything; my entire memory.

* * *

He didn't know who he was or where he came from. All he knew was the he was cold, hungry and lingering on the edge of life. He had woken up, blanketed in snow, in a deep forest of huge trees and couldn't remember anything, where he lived, how he had gotten in the forest. He didn't even know his own name. He felt completely lost and alone.

After lifting himself up, as he tried to brush the cold snow off of him but he found that his muscles were stiff and unresponsive. Looking around he saw that it was getting close to twilight and the air was getting cooler. If he didn't find a warm place before nightfall, he would probably freeze to death. He staggered off through the trees, only guessing at which direction to take.

After what seemed like hours, and the sun had dipped down over the trees, he noticed the forest starting to thin out. He felt relief wash over him and he quickened his step. But when he finally broke from the forest he came face to face with a huge rock wall. It was a dead end, nothing was there.. and he knew; he was going to die.

* * *

"Are you okay? Answer me! What's you're name?" He felt a pressure on his shoulders as his body was being lightly shaken. He tried to open his eyes but they felt like lead. He groaned. "He's alive!"

"Of course he's alive you idiot, he _was _breathing," another voice retorted.

"Oh shut up, Noire. You know what I mean. He's kinda cute, huh? Think he's from around here?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask him? Honestly. I'm going home."

"What, you aren't going to help me bring him in?" That's when he blacked out again.

* * *

"Heeelllooo? Wake up, you need to eat, you're not looking so good," the same sweet voice form before woke him again. This time he felt something cold on his mouth, metal maybe? "Open," the voice demanded. He opened his mouth and food was shovelled in. And this food tasted amazing, maybe because he hadn't eaten in such a long time, or maybe because he had never tasted food that was this good. Then again, he didn't even remember eating a single meal in his life.. because he didn't remember _anything_ in his life.

He opened his eyes to see a small girl with short blond hair and two different coloured eyes; one red, one green. "Hello," she said with a smile. "What is your name?" He tried to sit up but quickly gave up when he found himself coffined into what looked like 10 blankets, 3 sheets and 7 pillows.

"Um... I don't know? I forget." He didn't know what to say, it must sound pretty weird to her that he didn't even know his own name. But instead she giggled.

"Well, I'm sure you will remember. My name is Iris, pleased to meet you, guy with no name." She leapt up off the bed he was laying on and handed him the plate of food. "Eat the rest of this, I'm sure it'll help. I have to go out for a bit before it get's light but if you need anything, Iris will be here. Just call for her."

"But isn't tha-" He didn't get to finish before she was out the door and gone. '_Hmm? Wasn't Iris her name? Why did she say to ask Iris if I needed something?'_ The boy thought. He quickly dismissed it, thinking that he must not have heard her right, or maybe forgot what she said her name was. After getting into a better position within the blankets he ate his food in silence, wondering if it was the blond girl who had made it.

"Well isn't that interesting, someone who actually can stand Blanche's cooking. I'm impressed." The boy looked over to see Iris standing at the door of the room he was in, except that it wasn't Iris. This girl looked just like Iris though.. he wondered what was it that made him feel that this was a different person. It might have been that her hair was more of a silver, and her clothes were different; darker. He swallowed a particularly orange steamed carrot before asking who she was.

"My name is Iris. And I might ask you the same question?"

"Well, I already told.. the uhh.. other one.. that I don't remember my name." He was _sure_ that the blond said that her name was Iris, but then again his brain _was_ currently going though huge malfunctions. Possibly it was something different.

"Well, you can't have that. What if you never remember? No, how about I make one for you?"

"Well, I guess. You have to call me _something_. Just until I remember."

"Sure. Okay well..." Iris thought for a moment, "I once heard of someone with the name Raguna, I really like that. What do you think?"

"Sure, why not," the boy said, "Raguna's a nice name."

* * *

Raguna slept for three straight days after the meal. When he awoke his whole body was dripping with sweat from all the pillows and blankets. To make things worse the sun was shinning directly onto him from the window by his bed. He called for someone to help and struggled for a good twenty minuets before he finally became untangled from everything. He swam through his bed and floated down the side of the cascading sheets, onto the floor. "awh man, just getting out of my bed was like an entire adventure." he muttered to himself.

The door squeaked open and Raguna heard something mumble tiredly from the ground. "What are you doing up at this hour, and what's with all the racket, some people are trying to sleep, you know."

"Uh, what are you doing on the floor and _what_ are you talking about, the sun is _right_ there. I mean people usually _are_ up at this hour?"

"Oh, right. Human. Got it. I'm going back to bed now." Raguna watched as the dark mass wiggled it's way back across the floor. _Strange._

Raguna wandered around the house a bit and before he decided he would go poke around outside. He thought that maybe he would find something that would help him remember something.

He wandered around for while inspecting the surroundings. It wasn't like anything he had ever seen before. It was like he was walking through clouds and somehow all of the snow from last night was gone. Soon Raguna came to a cliff edge and he peered over. What he saw almost made him fall over in shock. It was like he was looking up into the sky, only he was looking down. Then he realized that what he was seeing was not the sky, but actually land. But _he_ was on land, how could he be floating above another land mass? Raguna started to become dizzy, this all just didn't make sense. As he backed away from the ledge, it struck him, '_oh god, I'm dead..'  
_

* * *

YAY, first Chapter! And that was actually SO much fun to write, I'm excited for more. I know it's pretty short, but it's the first chapter and I want to see if people like it. I also wrote part of another chapter (not sure which one it will be yet, maybe chapter 3 maybe 4.. we'll see) but it is sorta the main part of my original idea and I can't wait for it. But anyway..

Please review and tell me what you thought of this first chapter! I love reviews, so don't be shy. ;)

Thank you all. Lot's of love.

**-Emelee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **heheh... -hides behind couch as a shoe flies over head- So it took me a long time to update. But I have an excuse! My friend asked me to go to mexico with her two weeks ago and I was totally not prepared to have to leave in only a few days so I've beeen veeeerrrryyy busy. I meant to post another chapter before I left, but obviously that didn't happen. Please forgive me. Anyway.. this chapter is somewhat short. Hopefully you all don't mind but I'm going through major writers block, now that I'm back, so this is all I could come up with for the time being. I was hopping to add more but.. nope.. not happening. Well, anyway... Enjoy!

**Reviewers:**  
Sir Gigous: YAY. Thanks for the first review. :] I actually wasn't aware of the blond/blonde thing. I thought it was just one of those 'depends on where you're from' kind of things. (like color/colour) so thanks for the tips. I always enjoy reviews that can help me improve.  
Vee851: Thanks, I'm really glad you liked it. And I agree; there aren't enough Raguna/Iris FanFics around.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.. If i did, I wouldn't be writing a _FanFic_...

* * *

**xXShattered PiecesXx  
Chapter 2**

"What are you doing out here? You certainly have a way of trying to kill yourself. There are monsters out here!" One of the Iris's said, Raguna wasn't sure which one because he was barely conscious. He had to do a double take. _'Wait what? Kill myself?' _he thought that he was already dead but when he said it, it came out more as "wai-whaa? Kill m'selv?"

Iris giggled. "Honestly, you've got some strange issues. Come back inside before the monsters smell your blood, too." _too?_ Raguna decided just to accept it, he didn't know what was going on and by now, since he apparently wasn't dead, he thought that this all must be a dream and he would wake up soon. "We've decided to take you down to the town, Trampoli, you know. It's really nice, I think you'll like it and we need to buy you some things because you own like nothing."

Raguna felt weak, he must have collapsed out here by the strange ledge quite awhile ago because the sky was dark now. With the help of the girl he finally got to his feet and they started to trudge back to her house. She was rambling about things like how pretty the moon was and how she liked to grow flowers, when some of her short blond hair blew into his face. Raguna realized that this must be the Iris that he first met.

"Is your name Iris too?" He asked her. She giggled again saying "Ohh, I guess you must be pretty confused, huh? Yes, my name is Iris too, but you can also call me Blanche and call the other one Noire so that you don't get confused. We normally don't get visitors so I forgot, sorry about that. No one really know's why we look so similar, we haven't been able to figure it out." She looked up at Raguna. "You're not scared of us are you?"

Raguna nearly fell over "Wha- why would I be scared of you? Is there something I should be scared about?" He looked over at her, she was looked down at the ground.

"Well.. you don't have to worry about it, I won't hurt you. I can't speak for Noire but I don't think she will either. I'll make sure you're safe." She was still staring at the ground and somehow, by what she said, Raguna suddenly wasn't so sure. "Okay, can I just fix you're cut?" she said quickly.

"I guess so? But what cut?"

"Right there," she pointed to a place just above the sleeve of his shirt. "It's actually pretty bad. I wonder if a monster found you when you were sleeping? It's not a good idea to sleep outside you know."

"uhh. Somehow I doubt that I was sleeping, I think I passed out or something."

"Well whatever. Either way, it's not safe out here." Iris moved his shirt sleeve up a bit and he saw the cut she was talking about. Raguna gasped, it was a deep gash, but somehow he hadn't even know it was there. He wondered how she had known about it.

"Ah, you're lucky. It was only a wooly that go you, they aren't too harmful. Most of the time they just fall over, get confused and walk away. It's pretty deep, but wooly gashes have a strange chemical in them that keep cut's clean and usually not too painful." Iris looked up at Raguna, "May I, you know, fix it?"

"Uh, sure. But uhh.. Blanche? Don't you need, a first aid kit or something?"

"What's that?" Raguna raised his eyebrows at her. "Sorry," she said quietly. He knew that he hurt her feelings. She started to lean into him and Raguna thought she was going to start crying and immediately wished that he hadn't asked. But instead she reached her mouth over to his cut His eye's widened as her mouth warped around it and he tried not to freak out. When she detached herself from his arm his gash was no more than a pink mark on his skin.

"How did you..."

"Sorry, I know that's not normal... Raguna, don't hate me," Blanche said looking up at him, her voice shaking. She looked so.. broken and tears were filling her eyes. Raguna reached over and held her to his chest as her tears fell onto his shirt. After a few minutes she tried to push away from him and mumbled "I'm ruining your shirt." Raguna laughed.

"It's just water... I don't mind at all." He thought in silence for a moment. "Besides, I doubt it isn't completely dirty and blood stained anyway. You said we were going down to get me some stuff, so I can get myself a new one." He smiled down at her, "I'm probably pretty dirty, aren't I?" She laughed lightly, looking abashed.

"Well, I hear they have a really nice bath down in Trampoli. And maybe when we go down there you'll remember something from you're past," Blanche exclaimed. Raguna _did_ think it sounded like a good idea. "Maybe you'll recognize someone!"

"Maybe!" He responded. _Or maybe someone will recognize me_, he thought. Either way, he couldn't help but feel hopeful.

* * *

Okay! The smallest, lamest chapter has now been competed! I'll try to post something again soon, but no promises. I'll try for you people! :]

**-Emelee**


End file.
